1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and a system for preserving security of sensor data, and a recording medium using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and a system for preserving security of sensor data to keep integrity and confidentiality of the sensor data in a ubiquitous sensor network, and a recording medium thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Ubiquitous Sensor Network (USN) is a base network for implementing ubiquitous computing and is a wireless network including a number of ultra-light and low-power sensors. The USN technology, which can be the aim of an RFID tag, is subject to sensor network configuration which can scan its vicinity by itself and distribute information. The USN technology recognizes person, object, and environment information from sensor nodes installed at various locations, combines and processes the recognized information, and offers an information service infrastructure to use the information safely and freely at any time and anywhere.
Security issues in the USN environment relate characteristics of devices wirelessly transmitting and receiving data, and computing capability and power management of the devices, and are more complicated than the security problem in a conventional network. Attack on the equipment of the USN is quite easy, but defense against this attack is much more complicated than a conventional method.
Requirements in the UNS security include, representatively, confidentiality, integrity, and authentication. To overcome threat of eavesdropping in the sensor node, it is necessary to keep the confidentiality by encrypting and sending information the sensor node. To overcome forging and falsification of the sensed data, it is necessary to keep the integrity by blocking information received from the sensor node from being compromised in the process of the transmission and the communication of the sensor node needs to be preceded by mutual authentication.
The security technology of the USN can be approached largely by cryptographic algorithm, key management, and routing security.
As for the cryptographic algorithm, conventional symmetric-key based international standard cryptographic algorithms such as AES, DES and SEED are not appropriate, and it is necessary to develop a Hash function suitable for low-power computation environments (Smart Dust, RFID). As for the routing, researches are under way to address energy consumption of the sensor network and to enhance reliability in the data transmission. The application of the cryptographic algorithms and the safe routing can be adopted easily after addressing the sharing problem of a session key, and its security can be guaranteed. Accordingly, the key management for safely pre-distributing keys in a broadcasting manner is to be addressed first of all.
In the key management, a node in the USN environment is not authenticated by a reliable certification authority. Thus, when the routing is conducted in a multi-hop manner, the integrity and the confidentiality of the data can be compromised by a malicious intermediate node. When the security problem is addressed, the computing problem arises and imposes extreme load on the node and the entire network. Hence, it is necessary to develop algorithm, key distribution, and authentication protocol suited to the USN.
In this regard, a method for preventing the key value of the sensor from exposing is required. Although the key value is exposed, a method for protecting the information collected by the sensor is demanded.